With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?
by anreg
Summary: Sequel to Chap. 17 & 18 of 'Life the Saitoh Fujita Way', Prequel to 'A Long Awaited Reunion'. Saitoh Saitou Hajime needs the cooperation of two old friends before he sees Tokio again.
1. Chapter 1 Saitoh vs Katamori and Teru

**30 Romances Theme:** Library

Author's Notes: This is the sequel for Chapters 17 and 18 of Life the Saitoh Fujita Way, and the prequel to the one-shot, A Long Awaited Reunion.

It is another ficlet for Buffalocatz, a faithful reviewer, who has given me a couple of wonderful suggestions for story topics. She mentioned that it would be fun to see what a meeting between Saitoh, Katamori, and Teru might be like, prior to the wolf seeing Tokio for the first time in three years. Here is my version of a meeting between the three of them!

With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?

Chapter 1 Saitoh vs Katamori and Teru

"Ah, Hajime-kun, how nice to see you again! It has been a such a long time," I greet my old friend, as I slap him on the back. "What brings you to Edo?" I really wasn't surprised when one of my assistants announced that we had a guest from Tonami, not after the letter he sent to me a couple of months ago.

Katamori is just as much of a moron as he was in the old days. He knows why I am here; there is no need to ask me. "Takagi-san," I reply, keeping it short and to the point. There is no sense in wasting my time, and the sooner I can get away from this idiot, the better.

"Hm. If I had known when you were coming, I could have arranged a meeting between the two of you," I remark with a smirk. Not that I would have. Things like that are best left to my sister, Teru, to plan.

"Not necessary." I shrug to the former daimyo. I can find her on my own; I have no doubt that I could. But unfortunately, social mores dictate that there should be a 'go between' in matters such as the one that I have in mind. Although I think that it is an unnecessary waste of time and energy, I may have to concede the point of having to use an intermediary to represent me.

Who am I kidding, I scowl to myself. If I hadn't already conceded it, I wouldn't be here right now, trying to gain Katamori's cooperation. At least his sister doesn't seem to be around today. Thank Kami for small blessings.

I have to stifle a laugh. "But it _is_ necessary, Hajime-_kun_, unless you have had some contact with her recently," I emphasize to him with a knowing look on my face. If he has had contact with her, which I am sure he hasn't, knowing the way he operates, Takagi-san would have insisted that it be through a third party.

The imbecile knows I haven't communicated with her. If I had, I sure wouldn't be here talking to him right now. This is one meeting that I would be happy to skip, if I could.

"After all, Teru-sama only said that the girl mentioned you occasionally. Personally, I am surprised she even remembered you at all. And who knows if she would want to see you after what happened back in Tonami." I tell my wolfish friend.

"You, Katamori-_kun_, of all people, know why I was obligated to marry Yaso," I retort. He was the one who sent Kurasawa to do the political schmoozing necessary to get me exiled to Tonami, rather than executed along with the others that they were going to make an example of after the Boshin War ended.

"No, Saitou-_san_," I spit back at him, "You chose that path yourself to satisfy what you thought was repaying a life debt to Kurasawa-san." Tokio-chan should have been the one you married. I almost say it, but bite my tongue before it slips out.

Katamori's last comment doesn't deserve a response. I just deepen the frown that was already crossing my face. Meiji wanted to make examples of anyone, including me, who continued to fight after the losses at Toba-Fushimi. Marrying Shinoda Yaso at Kurasawa's request was a small price to pay for literally keeping my head. Katamori has little understanding of honor and duty. Politicians never do.

"I am here to have you arrange a marriage between myself and Takagi-san."

Blunt one, isn't he? He can't even ask me if I am willing to do something like that. He is his same old demanding, arrogant self. "You can't be serious," I reply, acting surprised, even though I suspected as much after talking to my sister. "What makes you think the girl would agree?" I continue. "You have no idea how many young men have come to me with that same request. So far, she has turned all of them down. Why should it be any different for you?"

The desire to smoke that began, as a little nagging craving, seems to have reached a screaming point. It's about time for a cigarette. Reaching into my sleeve, I pull out a pack, retrieve one, and light it in the flame of a nearby lantern after tucking the rest of the pack back into my sleeve. Taking in a long, calming drag, should help me tolerate this idiot's rants. The last thing I want to do is give him any satisfaction for having needled me. "The fact that she turned the others down is reason enough." I snort back at him.

"What is that terrible smell?" I let out, as I pass outside Katamori's library. It seems that my brother is playing host to someone just as I suspected. Curiosity getting the best of me, I slide the shoji open and take a peek.

"Sorry, Katamori-kun," I apologize, "I didn't realize you had company." Well, that is a bit of a lie. I did hear some commotion among the servants about a Shinsengumi captain calling at the house a short time ago.

I can guess who it is, too. My suspicions are confirmed when I notice the tall, lanky man standing beside my brother. He still has those long bangs hiding his eyes. Back in Aizu there were so many times that I was tempted to take a pair of scissors and just cut the things off above his eyebrows. There is really no reason for him to hide those amber eyes of his. Tokio-chan did tell me once that they were the first thing that attracted her attention to him.

"Teru-chan," I address my sister, along with a bow. "I am glad you are here. We were just discussing something, or rather someone, in whom you have an interest." But she probably knows that already; I am sure that is why she just happened to poke her nose in here in the first place.

"Saitoh-sama," I greet the man, giving him a respectful bow.

"Teru-hime," I reply in kind. How very convenient of you to show up here, right at this particular moment. I hope this cigarette is strong enough to counteract the affect of having to deal with both you and that ahou brother of yours at the same time. Maybe I should ask Katamori to break out some sake; in his letter he did mention us talking about old times over a flask or two.

If only _she_ knew he was here. I didn't have the heart to tell my former secretary about the correspondence the man sent to my brother. If she knew about that letter, and then he didn't show up for some reason, it would have broken her heart again. He broke her heart once, already, when he married that gold-digging Shinoda woman. I won't let it happen again.

Her feelings for him started to surface in Aizu, shortly after their first meeting, and only deepened while they were both part of the Kurasawa's household. We were so close when she served as my secretary; we still are. There were no secrets between the two of us, then; there still aren't. She tried to hide what she felt for him, but concealing something like that from a wolf of Mibu is like trying to conceal a three-day old fish by putting it in a bucket by the back door.

Tokio didn't, and probably still doesn't, realize that the third captain was quite aware of her feelings for him. I could see the little tell-tale signs that he knew what she tried so hard to hide. Men usually give them, and you can spot them, if you know what to look for.

I'm sure that the sole reason he contacted my brother is because he remembered how Tokio-chan felt back then, and harbored some feelings of his own regarding her. However, he was a master at masking what was hiding in his heart, never revealing even a hint of interest in her. His feelings for her must have been very strong for him to show up here after so much time has passed.

"Hajime-kun is interested in having me broker a marriage to the Takagi girl," I reveal to my sister, not that she couldn't guess that on her own. Why would the moron show up here, now, if that weren't the case? He sure didn't come to visit us; he never was one for small talk, and I doubt that has changed.

No, the man always hated politics and politicians. His place was the battlefield. He was very good at what he did, installing law and order and keeping the peace. The new government needs men like him. Although, I have no idea how he would feel about working for them, especially after almost losing his head to them when the Boshin War ended.

I raise my eyebrows, pretending to be surprised by what my brother says, "Oh, so Saitoh-sama is interested in Tokio-chan? I wonder how she will respond to this?" I know full well how she is going to respond to this, but I won't tell him. He put her through almost three years of hell. She turned down some wonderful suitors with only the hope that this amber-eyed man might show up someday, if he managed to untangle himself from that Yaso mess.

"She and I do share our memories of Aizu on occasion. I think that she has even mentioned your name a time or two over the last two, I mean, three years," I emphasize to the former third captain. Three long years with not a word from you! Since you both lived in the same household, you could have at least written, telling her about the Kurasawa's, or how you and Yaso were doing. That would have been reasonable for people who knew each other as well as the two of you did.

I can't help but continue, "The two of us have some favorite stories of the time when she served as my secretary. One especially comes to mind. It concerns an incident where she actually managed to bruise a man's ribs," I recall with a twinkle in my eye. "Imagine that, and her being just a slip of a girl."

Teru-hime is as bad, if not worse than that brother of hers, never missing a chance to poke at me with something. I just keep an even look on my face, as I prepare to smoke my second cigarette; I won't give either of them the chance to see that they are both pushing me to the smoldering point. This should be a simple matter, but dealing with the two of them makes it much more difficult than it should be.

"When could you arrange a meeting between Takagi-san and myself?"

I look at my brother, only to see him shrug at me. Hm, so he is leaving this to me, is he? "Well, that depends on whether she wants to see you in the first place," I tell the amber-eyed man. "I don't even know if she will agree to meet with you. For all I know, by now she may have accepted an offer from one of her many suitors," I lie.

"So much time has gone by. Even though she remembers you, and has spoken of you on occasion, that does not necessarily mean that she wants a meeting with you," I say thoughtfully. "To be blunt, after what happened in Tonami, I would think that Tokio-chan would want to forget that she even met you, much less knew you."

I respect the man's sense of honor, but I agree with my brother, that he took the repayment of what he felt was a 'life debt' much too seriously. He is not the only one to blame, either. Surely the Kurasawa's were not so dense, as to miss the fact that Hajime and Tokio had fallen in love, although they never admitted it to each other. For them to insist that he marry Yaso was cruel beyond belief.

Clenching my jaw and gritting my teeth, I have to admit to myself that everything that Teru-hime says is true. After three years, and what happened with Yaso, why would Tokio want to see me, much less marry me? I have no doubt about the feelings she harbored for me the day she left for Tokyo. That look on her face revealed far more than any words she spoke to me during the whole time we lived under the same roof. The question is, does she still feel that way now? Three years is along time for feelings to endure with no encouragement.

What I feel for Tokio has not diminished. Even before I agreed to stay married to Yaso for three years, I was making plans for my future, and those plans included Tokio. I could not share those things with her, because one never knows what fate will bring, or how it might change the best laid plans.

I always intended that my liaison with Yaso would be temporary, but things beyond my control could have intervened to change that, I muse, as I light my third cigarette. The smoke does not seem to be as calming as usual. I did not want to give Tokio false hope. That is why she never knew that the feelings between us were mutual, not just one sided on her part, as she thought.

"If you do insist on meeting with my former secretary, I would suggest employing a harmless ruse to make sure that she will not refuse to see you," I propose to him. "I am sure that I can think of something. Perhaps I could have her help me interview a prospective candidate for an advisor's position." I do want to find someone to help me keep track of the financial side of things. She might agree to help me with that. Yes, that is a good solution.

I do feel bad about tricking Tokio-chan into meeting with him, because it is not really necessary, but I am doing it for her sake. This wolf of hers needs to know that she is someone to truly appreciate. To be the one to finally have her hand in marriage is a special privilege that many young men had hoped to receive over the last three years. Both she and I know why she denied them. The reason is standing here in front of me now smoking this fourth cigarette in less than 30 minutes. Making him think that she may not be interested in him, should teach him not to take her for granted and to appreciate what he will receive.

Didn't I hear once that smoking one cigarette after another was a sign of nervousness? Could it be? Well, stranger things have happened, and the usually calm, cool and stoic third captain _is_ only human, even though he may think otherwise.

"Saitoh-sama, please let us know where you are staying, and I will send word, telling you when to return here for a meeting with her, if I can manage to arrange one," I tell the wolf, emphasizing the last few words. "I have no idea how long it will take to set up, but I will do my best to do it quickly." But not too quickly, because I want you to have time to think and wonder about the outcome of any meeting that you are lucky enough to have with her. Since she has been waiting for you for three years, it is only fitting that you wait for a few days or more before you finally see her again.

"Very well," I snort, removing another cigarette from the pack in my sleeve. "I can see myself out," I tell the two of them before I turn and stalk out the door.

"Suit yourself, Hajime-kun," it was wonderful to see you, "You and I will have to talk again before you leave town, this time over that flask of sake I promised you in my letter." I bet you wish that I had served it today, I laugh to myself, as my words hit the back of my retreating friend.

I can't get out of here fast enough. Teru-sama will never need a tanto to use as a weapon; her words are more than sufficient to do the job.

I will leave the name of the inn where I am staying with one of their servants. Hopefully the person will pass the information on to Teru-sama, but who knows, she may hire people as incompetent, as she is annoying.

Unfortunately, I had to endure these idiots to get want I wanted. But it is not too high of a price to pay to have Tokio's hand. Forcing my mind to rid itself of some of their comments about her, I finish the cigarette, flicking it to the ground and grinding it out with the bottom of my sandal.

As soon as the former third captain is gone, I turn to Teru-chan and merely send her a smile, which she returns in kind. "Ah, how nice it was to see the wolf again! I don't think that he has changed a bit." I say with a look of mischief in my eye.

Standard disclaimers apply. The Saitohs/Fujitas are an historical couple. I don't own them. Only their family should be able to. Watsuki-san, et. al., owns the Rurouni Kenshin version of Fujita Goro.


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting for the Message

Author's Note: My thanks to Buffalocatz for the idea to write a short peek at the wolf while he is waiting for a message from Teru-hime about his meeting with Tokio.

Waiting: For the Message 

The rice bowl is overflowing with spent cigarette butts. I am puzzled by the fact that it did so in such a short time; I can't be smoking more than usual. I will either have to empty it again, or start using another bowl to discard the remnants of my habit.

Inhaling another dose of the soothing substance, my thought process halts, as I realize that this rice bowl has filled more quickly than usual for the past three days, not just today.

Three days and still no word from that annoying sister of Katamori's. An appointment with Tokio could have been arranged in a matter of minutes or hours, not days.

I hear footsteps heading toward my door, and before my visitor has time to knock, I am standing at the open shoji. He merely bows to me, telling me that he has a message for me as he hands me an envelope. I recognize the seal; it's about time.

I stifle the urge to rip the paper open, and choose a more restrained technique to access the note that should be inside. The sharp blade of my tanto makes short work of the task, leaving a neatly cut opening that exposes the contents.

_Saitoh-sama _

_I am sorry that it took me so long to contact you, but Takagi-san is a very busy woman. Not only does she have a full schedule, but she is often away from her home, which can make contacting her very difficult at times._

_She still has scheduled appointments with other suitors. Of course, fulfilling those obligations comes before interviewing a potential advisor for me. That is part of the cause for the delay in scheduling your meeting with her._

_As I indicated on the day you visited, it is important that she think she is helping me with a project, since I do not know how she would be disposed to meeting with you after what transpired in Tonami. If she knew it was you, who wanted an audience with her, she might very well refuse on grounds that would be quite reasonable, I might add._

_Please come to my home at 11 a.m. on the fourth day after today. Takagi-san has agreed to interview a potential candidate for a financial advisor's position at that time. This is only a tentative time and date. If there are changes, I will send you another message, otherwise, if you do not hear from me, please arrive at that time._

_Katamori-kun and I look forward to seeing you again. For your sake I hope that will also be the case for Takagi-san._

_Matsudaira Teru_

Gritting my teeth, not willing to take what she says as the truth, I can feel a disgusting scowl cross over my face. Knowing Teru-sama, she is dragging this process out just to annoy me and to feed her need to seek amusement at the expense of others. Regardless, I have no choice but to wait for her childish game to play itself out. Putting the note back in the envelope, I slip it into my sleeve.

My mood darkens when I feel for the pack of cigarettes that is also in there, only to discover that it is empty. Grabbing my light-weight haori, I slam the shoji to my room open and then close it just as forcefully before I stalk down the hallway and head for the tobacco store that is located a few doors away from the inn. I can't understand why I seem to be going through so many cigarettes these days. It must be the due to the change in climate between Tonami and Tokyo.

Author's Note: Hm. So he thinks he is smoking more in Tokyo than he did in Tonami because of the change in the weather? I would say that the man is in denial, and has a serious case of nervousness over the whole thing!

Standard disclaimers apply. The Fujitas/Saitohs are an historical couple. I don't own them. Only their family should. Watsuki-san owns the Rurouni Kenshin version of Saitoh Hajime.


	3. Chapter 3 Waiting for the Audience

Author's Note: This is another ficlet inspired by something that Buffalocatz mentioned. Thanks again!

Waiting For the Audience

I intentionally arrived a little early; I don't know why. Usually arriving at the appointed time is sufficient. One of the servants showed me into a side room and brought me some tea. At least this spared me having to see either of those two morons who profess to be my friends. I would consider myself fortunate if I could escape their presence for the rest of the day. I doubt that I could be so lucky. Sometimes I think that with friends like those two, who needs enemies.

Teru-sama has never missed the opportunity to have amusement at my expense. I find myself disgusted that I let her get away with it so often, but she is the daimyo's sister, so she does deserve a degree of respect, regardless of her behavior. I think back to Aizu before the Boshin War; I have an idea that her attitude toward me was prompted by me questioning Tokio's suitability to be a combatant that first day of training. As I recall, I asked Tokio what she was doing at the training session, because she was Teru-sama's scribe.

My remark sparked quite a reaction in Tokio. So much so, that she even managed to land a lucky blow to my rib cage during naganata practice the next day. Only a foolish man or a very determined woman would have tried to get some retribution for my remarks. Tokio is one very determined woman. When she puts her mind to something, nothing can stop her, even though she might be poorly suited to the task at hand, like that day at the Kurasawa's when she tried to break new ground for planting.

Her reactions during training in Aizu are what attracted me to her in the first place. Most men would not have dared to challenge me like that. That was when I first realized that Tokio was not like most women, and as determined as the best of men. After escaping with my life after the Boshin War ended, I was exiled to Tonami, living in the same household as Tokio. I saw her at her best and at her worst. It was then that I realized, if I were to marry for life, it would be to her and no other.

Tokio. I have refused to allow myself to think about how she might feel about me after three long years. I have to believe that she feels the same as she did the day we parted. I am loath to admit, that to think otherwise, would be too disturbing for me. I am a man who is rarely disturbed by anything or anyone.

Massaging my temples with my fingertips, I feel like lighting up again. I can't believe how many packs of cigarettes I have smoked the past week. It has to be some kind of record for me. The sound of muffled footsteps catches my attention.

"Saitoh-sama," I say as I knock lightly on the shoji. "Takagi-san is waiting for the interview. It is time to go," I tell my brother's friend.

I knew my luck couldn't hold, when I heard padding footsteps, followed by Teru's voice telling me that the time has come. Opening the shoji I merely grunt and nod, then follow her down the hall, stopping at the door she indicates. My fate will soon be sealed.

Stifling the urge to grin, I lead the former third captain to the door to the room where Tokio-chan waits. I would love to know what is running through that head of his. I also wish I could be a mouse in the corner so I could see the expression on her face when she realizes who it is that she is meeting.

But I will have to settle for a bit of discreet eves dropping from the adjoining room. I know that I should give the two of them complete privacy. But I won't. I am going to stay in the room next door, waiting silently, just to make sure that wolf of hers behaves in a proper manner. If he doesn't, who knows what type of retribution I might carry out? This is one reunion that I do not intend to miss.

Author's note: If you would like to read about the meeting between Saitoh and Tokio that happens right after the action in this story, please see my 'one-shot', A Long Awaited Reunion.


End file.
